We Made It
by ArianaArmy
Summary: One Arena. 14,000 Seats. 4 Boys. One Band. One Family. One Sold Out Concert.


Tonight was the night. The boys were playing their first sold out concert. In less then an hour the boys will be melting the hearts of thousands of girls. The boys were in hair and makeup and my mom and I were waiting in the arena seats. Mom was on her phone posting pictures of the arena and the boys on facebook and replying to all the comments of old family friends saying how proud they were of the boys. But me on the other hand brought nothing to do and I was bored out of my mind. It wasn't so bad earlier because I could watch the guys sound check, and every once in a while they would sit in the arena seats and chat with me. But now, Im sitting here, front row, watching the stage people set up. I sighed, walked towards the front of the stage, and turned around. Man, this is a really big arena. It could sit about 14,000 people, and the concert was sold out. It's crazy how far the boys have come. I remember going to hockey tournaments every other weekend in Minnesota, and now my brother's band was nominated for Best 2011 Breakout Band.

"Katie, are you okay, honey?"

"What? Oh yeah Mom, im fine." My eyes went from my mom and back to the capacious arena. She smiled and walked next to me.

"Wow! Our boys have really come far, haven't they" She crossed her arms and examined the arena.

"How does it feel to be Kendall Knights little sister?" I looked up at her and giggled. Everyone knows about me. Kendall talks about in every interview and talks about our close bond. Now that I think about it, it does make me feel special that I am related to someone famous. The security guards walked over and said that it was time to go backstage because they were gonna start letting the fans in. We were ushered backstage, and my mom said she was going to Kendall's dressing room. I nodded and made my way towards the hair and makeup station. I stood in the doorway and watched as James and Logan warmed up their voices. Kendall was still in makeup, sitting one leg over the other, absorbed in his phone. He looked up at the nurses orders and she started applying powder on his face. He nose scrunched up and he squinted his eyes, sending me into a fit of giggled. Logan turned around smiling while still warming up, and looked towards Kendall, then back at me, winking before turning back around. When I looked back at Kendall he was staring at me with a smirk on his face and I let out one last giggle. He lifted his hand in a "hang lose" position, and I did the same. Me and Kendall had always done that. It started whenever he would have a hockey game, and it was kind of our way of saying "good luck", or "it's all good!".

"Yo, wassup, Kate!" Carlos appeared behind me, gave me a pat on my back, and went to warm up with Logan and James.

I turned around and went to Kendall's dressing room to find my mom absorbed in her phone. Within ten minutes Kendall appeared with a nervous look on his face. He sat down and stared aimlessly at his shoes.

"Are you okay, Baby?" Mom moved to Kendall's side, and ran her hand through Kendall's hair. He looked up, and then back down. "Yeah, just...you know...nervous..." I moved to Kendall's side and curled up next to him. "Don't be nervous. You're gonna be amazing out there. I just know it" I said trying to be comforting. I laid my head on his shoulder, and felt his head rest against mine. We stayed like that for about five minutes, just me and my mom trying to calm his nerves. Then the speaker came on ordering Big Time Rush to backstage. We all stood up, Kendall put his arm around my mom, and I held his hand, and we walked to just behind the stage. Their band players were there, Kelly and Gustavo, crew members, and of course, Big Time Rush. We all gathered in a circle, and held hands. My right hand was intertwined with Kendall's and my left with Carlos.

"Dogs..." Gustavo started, "You guys have come a long way. This time last year you guys were a hockey team in Minnesota, and now you're a band, performing a concert to a sold out arena." Everyone listened so quietly, and the boys gave Gustavo more respect then they probably ever had. "So I'm not very good at this stuff, but...I guess my advice to you would be... just have fun. Go out there and make some girls cry tears of happiness just by the sight of you. Dance harder then you ever have in rehearsals. Logan, dance like you didn't spend hours perfecting one routine." James, who was standing next to Carlos and Logan, gave him a one arm guy hug, while he gave a small smirk while remembering all the hours he spent just to get one dance move right. "Carlos, dance like you were wearing your helmet and you weren't afraid to get hurt."Carlos hit his head twice as if he were wearing his helmet. "James, go out there and make some girls hearts melt. " James lifted his hands and did 'the face' before locking hands again. "Kendall...go out there and sing with the passion you had the first time I heard you." I squeezed his hand and felt him squeeze back._"__**Oh, You're such a turd...**__." _Kendall sang causing everyone to chuckle. Gustavo sighed before speaking again. "I know that this is just the start of something amazingly big. Be the band I brought out to L.A., be the band I know and believe in, perform like the band that I know you guys are capable of being. So go out there, sing your hearts out, dance like no one is watching, and give everyone...a Big Time Rush."

A roar of applause exploded at Gustavo's speech. My mom wiped an un-fallen tear from her eye, and everyone got into a huddle. Kendall, who took control, spoke up. "Alright everyone on three, Big Time Rush" Everyone stuck their hands in. "1...2...3! BIG TIME RUSH!" Everyone applauded as the boys made their way to their positions. The four of the them got into a huddle and I heard Kendall speak, "Remember, opportunities like this come once in a lifetime...so let's do it...Big Time" The boys finished the sentence in unison. They adjusted their mics, head mics and hand mics, and got ready. I grabbed Kendall by the hand and he got down to my level.

"I know you can do it, Big Brother. I believe in you. I love you Big Brother." Kendall smiled, kissed my forehead, and pulled me into a tight hug. "I love you Baby Sister" Kendall whispered in my ear before running to his position. The music started playing, and the boys high fived each other. **"**_**That you're looking for boyfriend, I see that. Give me time you know, im gonna be there!" **_The boys sang in harmony and the crowd erupted. Within seconds the platform they were standing on started to rise up and the crowd went crazy. Kendall looked at me one last time, smiled and nodded. "You can do it" I mouthed and nodded back with a smile. Then they were out of sight, the crowd was screaming, and I could hear Kendall singing the first verse. Mom and I walked back to Kendall's dressing room and we watched the boys perform on T.V. You can just tell that they are having a blast. James got a little to close to a fan and she grabbed onto his shirt so the security guard had to release her grip. Kendall lifted a little girl, about 4 or 5, out of the crowd and gave her a kiss on the cheek and put her back. It made me smile because I remember when he did that to me. They picked their "Worldwide" girl and she cried the entire time. She cried even harder when Kendall came from behind her and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom...do you think that since the boys are famous now, that they won't be around as much and we won't spend as much time with them?"

"Oh, Katie..." She stroked my cheek and sighed, " It's gonna be hard. They're gonna be busy, but you know the boys. They aren't just gonna leave. Kendall is still gonna be able to sing to you at night and Carlos is still gonna want to play tag, they're still gonna be around. I promise." She pulled me into a hug and stroked my hair.

"We should make our way backstage so we can see them when they come off." We both got up and walked backstage. They finished their last song and ran off stage. Carlos couldn't stop jumping up and down and he hugged Kelly excitedly; and Kendall, James, and Logan where yelling things to each other like, "That was awesome!" They all spotted us and ran and grabbed us in a group hug. My mom grabbed Kendall and kissed his cheek, and I was caught of guard when I felt James pick me up. He squeezed me into a hug and then I was passed onto Logan who did the same, and then to Carlos. Mom was going around hugging the guys and saying how proud she was of them. Carlos passed me to Kendall and he spun me around in the air.

"I knew you could do it Big Brother!" I said into his ear.

"I love you Baby Sister" I hugged him once more and then he set me down. We were once again pulled into a group hug. But this time no one was talking. It was just one of those moments.

James, Carlos, Logan, Kendall, Mom, and Me.

_Family._


End file.
